The present invention is directed to shelving and, more particularly, to wire shelves for adjustable shelf systems.
Adjustable wire shelf systems are known in the art. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,508, titled “Adjustable Shelving” and which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an adjustable shelving system in which the wire shelving may be adjusted to various desired heights or assembled and disassembled. The shelves are constructed of crisscrossing wires supported along the periphery by parallel-running, vertically disposed wires joined by a corrugated wire. Welded to the vertically disposed wires, at the corners, are conically shaped post receiving members which taper outwardly toward their lower extremity and receive a respective post and post mounting member. Each post is provided with a plurality of periodically spaced indentations which can accommodate a rib positioned on the inside of the post mounting member so that the post mounting member joins about the post in a holding engagement. The post mounting member also has a conical shape and is adapted to fit snugly within the post receiving members and be engaged within the post receiving member when the post and post mounting member are inserted therein.
The shelves also include a support wire that is similar to the peripherally located, vertically disposed wires but which runs lengthwise across the shelf at the center. The lower part of the center support wire, however, is much shorter in length than the peripherally located, vertically disposed wires and its ends are positioned far from the peripherally located, vertically disposed wires. The short length of the lower part of the center support wire limits the weight that the shelf may support.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,077, titled “Shelf Support System” and which is also incorporated herein by reference, describes an adjustable shelving system that includes a plurality of grooved support posts and individual pieces of shelving. Each shelf includes a support system at each corner that cooperates with the posts to provide positive support under load conditions. The shelves include a center support formed of a pair of parallel wires which extend along the length of the shelf up to, but not in contact with, other pairs of parallel wires located at the front and rear of each shelf. This arrangement of the center support wires similarly restrict the weight that the shelf may support.
It is therefore desirable that a wire shelf is provided in which greater weight may be supported.